


Lo que no se dice

by Adely_sensei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adely_sensei/pseuds/Adely_sensei
Summary: La verdadera historia tras una noche de mucho vino. Seguramente siempre quisiste conocer un poco de las vidas reales de Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles. Estas a punto de descubrirlo, esa que no puedes ver y que está detrás de cámara... de esa realidad que tampoco te quieren contar.





	Lo que no se dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Culut_camia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/gifts).



> Esta es la primer historia que escribí de este fandom espero les guste.

.

**Lo que no se dice :**

.

**Convención 2016, panel de Jared y Misha.**

Fan: -Sam, Dean y Cas tienen varias escenas de acción en las que pelean unos con otros, ¿Cómo se preparan para eso en la vida real?

Misha: -No, nosotros no peleamos.

.

Hay situaciones que no son exactamente ciertas ni exactamente falsas. Hay situaciones que son realidad y otras que son sólo un condimento para el disfrute de sus fans. Y hay situaciones, que simplemente se omiten por completo.

.

**En alguna fría noche de Toronto Canadá.**

Los productores y guionistas habían decidido tener una cena para discutir los sucesos que vendrían en la serie, y con la importancia de la reunión fueron llamados para asistir los principales actores de la temporada. A pesar de ser una junta de trabajo, la comida y, sobre todo el vino, no era algo que escaseara en la sala. Y tras años de conocerse entre todos, Jared, Jensen y Misha no escatimaron en beber.

Tras salir a la frías calles luego de la larga cena, el trío de actores decidió que la noche aún no había terminado y decidieron seguir bebiendo en una de las habitaciones del Hotel donde se hospedaban. Y con ellos, terminaron arrastrando a Clif, el guardaespaldas de los que hacian de hermanos en la serie, quien siempre debía cuidar de ellos como si de niños se trataran.

No era una situación en la que no se encontraran con anterioridad. Estaban sentados cómodamente en los sofás de la antesala del dormitorio de Jensen con unos vasos de Whiskey en sus manos, en todos menos en Clif, quien como el adulto responsable solo se mantendría bebiendo una única cerveza durante toda la noche. En medio de ellos, en una mesa ratona de vidrio descansaba la botella de alcohol medio vacía. A un lado estaba Misha, sentado en el suelo sobre la alfombra, con las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas y la risa tonta y fácil dentro de una conversación sin sentido, intentaba servirse otra medida del ambarino líquido, no sin la dificultad que la fuerte risa y el alcohol en su sistema le daba.

Y todo empezó con Jensen, quien bebió de un golpe el alcohol en su copa y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa al alcance de su amigo en el suelo, en un silencioso pedido de que le sirviera más. En un instante había girado su cuerpo hacía Jared quien estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá doble y por alguna razón en la que solo él encuentra sentido, lo mira a los ojos y le dice:

-Abofeteame en la cara.

Su amigo Jared no es alguien a quien se le deba pedir esa clase de cosas dos veces, por lo que de un momento a otro había volteado el rostro de Jensen a un lado, y tal vez , con algo de fuerza sin medir ya que su cuerpo se impulsó contra el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Oh...! ¡Viejo! No me refería así de fuerte -se quejó adolorido sosteniéndose el rostro y sintiendo que algo no estaba bien en su boca, metió su mano en ella y sacó un pedazo de diente.

-¡Me dijiste que te abofeteara! No soy exactamente pequeño. -se defendió quitando su usual gorro y colocándoselo nuevamente, el grupo entero estalló en risas.

-¿Saben qué deberíamos hacer ahora? -dijo Misha poniéndose de pie mientras les sonreía. -Deberíamos correr esta mesita de café y… ya saben, intentar matarnos unos a otros.

Y así es cómo Misha lo continuó, queriendo entretenerse con un juego de luchas entre ellos, tal vez no lo hubiera ofrecido de saber que sería el primero en caer. O de saber que su codo permanecería dolorido por semanas, ya que con todo el alcohol que tenían encima, prácticamente no sentían nada. Al encontrarse en una llave con Jared presionando su brazo, su idea más sensata no lo fue exactamente.

-Jódete, no me rendiré.

Y fue cuando Clif interrumpió con un "Es todo, timpo fuera." luego de oír el feo sonido que hizo su codo, llevándoselo con él para que fuera a descansar.

Exactamente así es cómo terminaron los actores principales del show, o más bien, empezaron todo. Con la adrenalina y el alcohol recorriendo sus venas se enfrascaron en una ardua lucha para ver quién sería el vencedor. Si bien Jared es corporalmente más grande que Jensen, con su torso fuerte y su espalda ancha, sin mencionar sus largas piernas, su amigo Ackles tiene la experiencia de conocerlo realmente bien y saber qué tipos de movimientos acostumbra a usar. Con ese conocimiento sobre Jared sumado a sus musculosos brazos entrenados lograba darle una buena pelea y llegaron a un punto en que estaban completamente enredados el uno con el otro, en una lucha de forcejeo por dominarse. Sus rostros estaban acalorados y sus cuerpos algo sudados del esfuerzo, Jared había perdido su gorro en algún momento de la lucha y su cabello caía por su rostro despeinado.

-Ya solo ríndete -dijo el más grande de ellos aun cuando luchaba debajo del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Tu deberías rendirte, después de todo estás debajo de mi. -sonrió de lado Jensen sin aflojar su agarre.

-Bien, bien, es un empate, suéltame. -Vio la duda en el rostro de Jensen pero aun así lo sintió aflojar su agarre y fue cuando se abalanzó sobre él, un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, estampandolo en el suelo debajo de él sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. -Te gané. -dijo viéndolo a la cara.

Jensen estuvo a punto de protestar pero cuando abrió los ojos notó lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Jared e instintivamente quiso moverse hacía atrás pero el suelo no se lo permitió. Él más joven pareció notarlo ya que su rostro se puso serio y ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban e intentaban controlar sus respiraciones que entraban y salían aceleradas de sus bocas. Cuando Jensen lo vio bajar la vista a sus labios y hacer un corto y leve movimiento para acercarse más, sintió que todo el aire del pecho se le escapaba, separó los labios logrando hablar.

-Bien, tu ganas. - y por el rostro desconcertado qué le devolvió Jared supo que no recordaba qué hacían hasta hace sólo un momento. Aprovechó ese instante para soltarse de él y tomando distancia se se acomodó en el sofá, recuperando antes su copa que había sido llenada por Misha.

Desde el suelo Jared le devolvió la mirada, su rostro serio sin ninguna emoción lo puso aún más nervioso, sabía qué estaba pensando en algo, no dijo nada solo bajó el sentimiento en su estómago con un trago del líquido ámbar. Tomó un momento hasta que la sonrisa habitual se estableció nuevamente en el rostro del más joven, y por alguna extraña razón lo puso más ansioso.

-Si, yo gané -lo escucho decir y sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo se relajaba, volviendo a tensarse luego de escuchar lo que siguió. -Entonces... ya que soy el ganador, debes hacer algo por mi- se puso de pie acercándose a Jensen.

Con cuidado y suavidad temiendo espantarlo, apoyó una rodilla en el sofá. Estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía sentir el calor que trasmitía. Y con la misma suavidad tomó la copa de su mano, rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos, dejando el fantasma de una caricia en la piel del mayor. Se encargó de abandonarla en el piso sin cuidado y lo miró a los ojos. Bajó la vista a sus labios, que estaban separados con la respiración entrando y saliendo pesada de ellos.

-Solo tienes que... quedarte quieto... -dijo animado por la falta de rechazo y se inclinó sobre él, recargando su peso en el brazo qué apoyó en el respaldo del sofá por sobre el hombro de Jensen.

El primer roce de sus labios fue lo que hizo reaccionar al mayor y no fue empujándolo, al menos no para apartarlo sino más bien para acercarlo más a él, para poder sentirlo aún más. Lo tomó del rostro y deslizó sus dedos en el cabello del más joven, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Jared se acomodó sobre él jadeando ante la respuesta receptiva de su amigo.

El calor en la habitación y la adrenalina en ellos aumentó, pero esta vez no era por un juego de lucha, era por sus besos cada vez más intensos, por los jadeos que se les escapaban, por el roce de sus cuerpos cada vez más juntos y por las caricias de sus manos que habían perdido la timidez. Con la emoción del momento terminaron besándose y acariciándose recostados en el sofá, Con Jared entre las piernas de Jensen frotándose entre ellos, disfrutando la sensación placentera que recorría por sus cuerpos. Los labios del más joven bajaron hasta el cuello del mayor, besando y mordiendo la piel caliente y sensible, escuchando lo que le provocaba a Jensen con eso, quien se encontraba perdido en el placer sin pensar en el tiempo ni el lugar. Cuando Jared liberó su cuello, el mayor tiró de sus cabellos y con un fuerte movimiento giró sus cuerpo para quedar arriba. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, Jared se quejo al golpear sus costillas contra el piso amortiguando la caída de Jensen.

Ambos se miraron siendo conscientes de lo que hacían, viendo sus rostros ruborizados, las respiraciones aceleradas, los ojos brillantes, él sudor perlando su piel y la ropa completamente desaliñada.

-Tal vez… deberíamos ir al cuarto… -dijo Jensen mirando el pequeño sofá doble donde habían estado hace un momento, era una sorpresa que no se cayeran antes. -A... dormir… -dijo volviendo la vista a Jared con la mirada cargada de deseo.

-Si a… dormir -respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior en donde cayeron los verdes ojos de Jensen quien inconscientemente se lamió el suyo, el solo gesto le hizo perder el aliento al menor.

-Si... tal vez. - agregó él mayor de ellos antes de estirarse nuevamente sobre él y besarlo una vez más.

**.**

En el rodaje de la semana siguiente todos los del staff se habían enterado del juego de luchas que tuvo lugar en la habitación de Jensen. Ni uno solo de los tres que participaron habían salido sin heridas. Misha sufriría dolores en su codo al menos unos meses. Jared había terminado con moretones en sus costillas y un raspón en su codo. Y Jensen, Jensen había terminado con una quemadura de alfombra en el rostro.

Ellos nunca llegaron a la habitación.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfrutaran.  
> Les cuento por si les interesa buscar, esta historia esta relacionada a un vídeo de una convención del panel de Jared y Misha, en esa historia nos mienten respecto a lo que paso (?  
> Nos leemos!  
> Adely.


End file.
